


That First Blush of Love (roses always wilt)

by AngeNoir



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Ending Relationship, F/F, Female Homosexuality, First Relationship, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, Misses Clause Challenge, Politics, Puppy Love, Sarcasm, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: Karla takes back control from her uncle, and with Morton, she starts establishing herself as Territory Queen.You'd think that she'd be too busy for anything else. And it wasn't as if she expected anything else. After all, she never once felt attraction the way anyone else said they felt it.Until, of course, she meets someone. And suddenly, she realizes she's not broken, or different - or even too busy. She's having the time of her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/gifts).



> My guilty secret - I read these books in undergrad schooling, and it's been a while. I enjoy the memories of it, and tried to refresh my knowledge, but... some terms/details may be off. I'm really really sorry.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm super not sure this is where I want it to be, but it's like, my fourth iteration of this story. I don't know. I hope it's okay.

It had been about four or five months past kicking her uncle out of her territory. It had been about four or five months of constant struggle between her and the aristo nobles. Setting up her Court was extremely difficult; there were _many_ applicants for a contract with her. She didn’t like how they tripped over themselves to please her, to grab power, to gorge themselves in the power vacuum her uncle had left, so her First Circle was still extremely small. That, of course, wasn’t even touching on the fact that many servants chose to follow her uncle out of the territory, or chose to find other lines of work in protest of his exile, and it left her ancestral home severely short-staffed. Now, about five months later, her First Circle had all the necessary roles filled, but there definitely weren’t many friends in it beyond her two cousins. Her Second Circle, however, was full nearly to bursting with social climbers that she thought she could trust, but she just didn’t know.

Today, Morton was escorting her to the house of some second or third cousin who Karla was considering placing in her Court – but in the Third Circle. Mostly because she hadn’t had a chance to get to know them, what with the various plots and grumblings and discord she’d been having to deal with for these past few months.

Seated at the table, she politely declined any food – an insult, of course, but this was the sixth house she was stopping at this week, and she was tired and in no mood to be diplomatic.

And, honestly, she was more than used to using her naturally abrasive behavior to weed out people who were safe and people who weren’t.

The head of the household seemed sympathetic and kind. She was a lighter-jeweled witch, a Purple Dusk pendant hanging down from her narrow neck. Her consort, however, was a much more powerful male – though he wasn’t a Warlord Prince, so more even-tempered – and so he limited himself to glowering at Karla and Morton from his seat. Oh, not obviously, but Karla could feel Morton’s tension ratcheting up, his power coiling around him tightly. It was making the witch nervous, and Karla sent a gentle reprimand Morton’s way.

“I understand your consort used to sit on the council with my uncle?” Karla asked sweetly, smiling in an almost threatening way.

The woman, Kya, smiled faintly and looked down. “My Evitt didn’t have many fine things in his life. He wanted to provide for his family, care for us.”

“Oh?” Karla asked, arching an eyebrow. “Has your lifestyle suffered since my uncle left?”

Kya blinked, a bit stunned, and then her cheeks flushed lightly. “Of course not, my queen. We are doing perfectly well.”

Karla made a small note to make sure they had enough of a stipend to keep them from suffering in any way. One of the things she’d realized her uncle had done, to gain support for his male council and people to sit on it, was blacklist and blackmail quite a few upstanding and solid males to make them serve on the council and legitimize his power-base. Not many – there were more than enough males who wanted to grab power and would do anything for it – but this male might have been one of the good ones.

She’d also, to her dying day, swear that it was her exhaustion and the fact that she actually was a bit hungry even though she’d denied food, and it was her distraction as she tried to make sure she wouldn’t forget to keep an eye on this family, that led her to be slow on the uptake. After a few minutes of small, polite chit-chat that was necessary between two witches before one could politely bow out of their presence, she suddenly stopped and frowned. “Us? How many children do you have, Mistress?”

“Oh, I have two. My eldest, she’s still around. Probably out back, honestly. She loves riding horses. My youngest, she’s at school right now. She hasn’t done her Offering to the Darkness yet, but she…” The lady trailed off, some measure of pride in her voice as she picked back up, “She promises to be strong. A credit to her sire’s jewels.”

Karla squinted at the consort – she hadn’t asked for his name, and didn’t much care for it in any case – before turning towards Kya again. “And your eldest?”

“I’m sorry?” the witch said, confused.

“You said that your youngest specifically ‘promises to be strong’ and that she’s a ‘credit.’ Your eldest is… otherwise?”

Kya very clearly tried to keep her face calm and schooled properly, but there was an imperceptible flinch. Coupled with the scowl that intensified on the consort’s face, Karla couldn’t ignore her instincts that there was something up here.

“Well, if she’s around, may I see her?” Karla asked, a tad bit waspishly.

There was a moment’s hesitation, and then the Lady Kya inclined her head. “Of course, my Queen.”

She stood up and left, leaving Karla sitting at the table with Morton and that other male. Karla grinned at him, teeth bared, and he _was_ a powerfully-ringed male – a dark Sapphire, almost red, really – but he was nowhere near her strength. There was a reason she’d managed to uproot most of her uncle’s followers, and all of it was because of her strength and because of the loyal following of many of the darker-jeweled males, head of which was Morton.

The consort dropped his gaze, and she looked away to meet Morton’s reproving glare.

She rolled her eyes. He was the one more concerned with social niceties and recognized when she was doing way too much to upset people.

And perhaps she was being unfair to the consort, assuming the worst about him. She _had_ just finished removing her uncle, and then two other insurgencies from his followers, all three of which were male-led and definitely left a bad taste in her mouth. Maybe he just didn’t like the fact that she was sitting in their house, or maybe he was upset that he’d been more powerful before her control and now he wasn’t, or, hell, he had a bad lunch that was sitting wrong in his stomach. Who knew.

Karla had no patience to coddle the menfolk around her. That was why she had Morton.

The lady Kya returned with a young woman, perhaps one or two years older than Karla, and Karla felt her gaze lock on this beautiful youth.

Because she _was_ beautiful. Her hair was the pure white of the snow that still covered the roofs and treetops in this village, even as it was nearing their brief summer months. Her eyes were storm-cloud grey, fierce and snapping. She was on the heavier side, with clearly defined upper body muscles that Karla had only ever seen in Morton and the men he trained to be her guards. She wore breeches and a tunic, like Karla herself, but her hair hung down her back, past her waist, in a thin, intricately braided and bound horse-tail. Her nails were rough, and her cheeks were reddened.

“My Queen, this is Aria, my eldest.”

Karla glanced at the consort, his features, and his scowl, for the briefest of seconds before looking back at the girl who was _clearly_ the direct opposite of him in every way. “Is that Prince the one who was named at your Birthright Ceremony?” she asked incredulously.

Morton stomped on her foot.

Kya colored, and the man stood up from where he was sitting, eyes snapping in fury. But the girl – Aria – simply arched one eyebrow at Karla and said quite simply, “Are you always this rude, or is today my lucky day?”

Morton nearly choked on his breath, and Karla’s smile took a wicked and interested turn. “Well,” she said, pleased. “I’d say today’s your lucky day, but to speak plainly, I’m on my best behavior today.”

“My sympathies, Warlord.”

Karla snapped her eyes over to Morton, and then back to Aria. “Excuse me?”

“Anyone who has to deal with you at your worst deserves all the support they can get.”

“ _Aria_ ,” Kya said severely, but Karla threw her head back and laughed, even as Morton choked on air.

“Thank you, Sister,” Karla said, smiling, feeling warmth bloom in her chest and – other places. Places she had never expected to feel warmth, if she was quite honest with herself. “I am forming my Court, as you know. You have a position, if you desire.”

Aria opened her mouth, but a cloud seemed to pass over her face, and her mouth turned down. “My Queen, I am flattered. But – I am not quite sure I can fulfill any requirements of a contract.”

“With my contracts, you can,” Karla replied confidently. “Service is pretty limited to helping me if I need it, attending functions, and protecting the land.”

Almost immediately, Aria lifted an eyebrow, clearly ready to respond, but her mother cut neatly in. “You are too gracious, my Queen. I’m sure Aria will consider it very seriously.”

Karla could hear the dismissal in the tone, could understand that Kya, at least, was sure Aria would say no. Strangely enough, the consort – Evitt? Evret? Karla couldn’t remember – didn’t seem upset or scowly at the offer Karla had made.

Realizing she had all the time in the world to convince Aria to join her First Circle, Karla stood up and gave a nod. “Well, Sisters, Prince, I do hope you consider the contract.” She called in a contract for one of her First Circle ladies-in-waiting positions, placed it on the table. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

She exited the house, Morton behind her. As she held onto his hand, beginning to reach for the Gray Wind, Morton murmured, “The mother is ashamed of something about the daughter.”

“I picked up on that too. I didn’t know I had – oh, Darkness, what is it? Third cousins? Fourth, I think. If Kya is my third cousin through my sire, then her daughters are my fourth cousins?”

Morton shrugged, and reached past her to pull them through the Winds.

***

“There’s a witch here to see you.”

“Thank you, Rilla,” Karla said.

The servant curtseyed and exited the room. With a sigh, Karla got up from the bed and stretched. She was looking forward to when she would be able to go back to Jaenelle and actually have fun for once, but this was her responsibility at the moment and she really had to handle it.

She hoped it wasn’t some witch who was offended by not being offered a contract. She had had two of those yesterday and she could really do without.

The sitting room doors were closed, and she stepped inside and nearly froze in her tracks.

Aria was sitting in one of the high-backed chairs, that consort standing at her back. (Everett? Emitt? Karla couldn’t remember.)

“Welcome, sister,” Karla began, excited and that unfamiliar flush in her chest blooming. “I take it you’ve read over the contracts?”

“May I speak, my Queen?”

Karla looked over at the male, hard, eyes turning cold. “You made no secret of your dislike of me. I understand Lady Aria needed an escort, but you have already made up your mind about me.”

“Lady Aria is my daughter in everything but name,” he replied, defensive but also clearly willing to push the subject. “I want the best for her.”

“Is not First Circle the very best I can offer?”

“He means, my Queen,” Aria interrupted, “that more than enough people have expressed interest in having someone who is, shall we say, disposable.”

The words made Karla bare her teeth, her eyes going dark, her power rushing to her fingertips as she went cold all over. Almost immediately, she could feel Morton’s confusion and fear – could feel this male’s terror at her strength and fury—

Aria was also scared.

The fear only whetted her anger, and she stalked forward, slow and predatory. “Who would dare look for someone that is… disposable?”

“My Queen,” the male said, eyes dropping submissively, stepping forward as if to block her path towards Aria.

But something must have clicked in Aria’s mind, because she took two quick steps forward, putting herself almost within touching distance. “My Queen, you exiled the man who did, and his followers went with him. Your interest in me, however, is… unexpected.” Her voice, which had started out soothing and calm, became bitter, tainted with old hurts. “After all, I am only a White-Jeweled witch with barely enough Craft to be a hearth witch. Practically a landen.”

“Who says these things about you?” Karla snarled, reaching forward to take Aria’s wrist in one of her hands. Aria’s hand stayed limp, her muscles relaxed and trusting, grounding Karla to the room around her. “Who dares?”

A smile of almost wonderment spread over Aria’s face, but she cleared her throat. “No one will, now,” she murmured.

“These people hurt you,” Karla insisted.

The door opened, Morton cautiously entering, and Karla only just kept from snarling at him. “Is anything the matter, my Queen?” he asked tentatively.

There was dead silence in the room, and then the consort cleared his throat delicately. “My Queen offered my daughter a position in her First Circle – a position we had thought a mistake, because we didn’t understand.”

“Now we do,” Aria murmured, and her arm twisted a little in Karla’s grip so that Aria’s fingers could stroke over Karla’s forearm.

Morton looked guardedly over at Karla. *Does anyone need killing?*

*If anyone needs killing, I can do it myself!* Karla snapped.

He winced, but the other two in the room, unable to sense the unspoken conversation, remained at peace.

Morton looked away from her to the male. “Have you come to sign the contract, then?”

 “It’s for two years,” Aria said, shrugging a little and smiling at Karla. “I think that’s generous.”

***

At some point in the next two weeks, Karla realized that for all that she was abrasive and it got her point across, it was really hard to be romantic or sensual like that.

She was still going to do her damnedest, but it was just really hard.

In general.

“I thought the name would be self-explanatory,” Karla said, voice pointed.

Aria, face scrunched up adorably (too many things Aria did were adorable, and it was slowly driving Karla up a wall), scowled at Karla. “Perhaps,” she said in such a severe voice that Karla couldn’t help but grin wickedly, “you might have been a little more considerate.”

Karla rolled her eyes and stepped back from the spell she had been crafting. “What do you think? Does it work?”

“I wouldn’t know, my Queen,” Aria said deadpan.

This was one of the few days Karla didn’t see petitioners or did Courtly things, and she was relaxing in her home, Aria hanging around until Prince Evitt came to pick her up and take her back to their small townhouse.

“Well, only thing to do is try,” Karla said brightly.

When the door swung open, it revealed Karla on top of Aria on the floor, wrapped in a Gray shield, liquid splattered over the walls and even dripping from the ceiling.

Prince Evitt glanced up, and then down at them. “Lady Aria, are you… ready to go?”

Aria opened her mouth just a little, gray eyes open wide and wondrous. Karla was suddenly aware of her knees bracketing Aria’s wider hips, her chest pressed against Aria’s much more generous bosom, their lips inches away.

“Lady Aria?”

Clearing her throat, Karla sat up, clambered up really, fighting a feeling of embarrassment she really wasn’t used to feeling at all. The Gray shield vanished, and she smiled at Aria. “Until next time,” she said.

“Until then,” Aria responded.

Something in her voice made Karla nervous, and she fought the feeling with sharp words. “Enjoy your time away from the court. You’ll have a lot more fun at home, I’m sure.”

“Less explosions, for one,” Aria said, but her voice was considering in a way that only made Karla feel like Aria saw too much.

When she left, Karla briefly – briefly – considered going to Jaenelle, or Gabrielle, with the feelings she was having. She didn’t know how to be romantic or gentle or whatever the hell people looked for in partners, but she couldn’t ask Jaenelle, and Gabrielle… it wasn’t a discussion she thought anyone would really want to have with Gabrielle. It wasn’t that Gabrielle wouldn’t _know_ … it was more that Dea al Mon’s idea of romance was, in general, a lot different than anyone else’s.

Maybe she could ask Morton. And Morton was here, versus trying to send letters to her friends since she was supposed to be a Territory Queen now, and keeping Glacia in order.

***

“You want to know how to… seduce someone?”

“Not – _no_ ,” Karla grumbled, running a hand through her spiky hair and glaring at Morton because she didn’t have anyone else to glare at.

Morton didn’t laugh, because he was sweet like that, and instead he cleared his throat. “Have you made your intentions clear? To her?”

Karla opened her mouth and then closed it. “I’m her Queen. I can’t force her to—”

“Karla. Would you force someone to sleep with you?”

Karla glared at him.

“Let her know that… you’re interested?” Morton offered. “That’s – I mean—”

“I’m sure you’ve plowed your fair share of witches,” Karla finally snapped. “How did you get your cock up some girl’s skirt?”

Morton flushed, and cleared his throat. She felt sorry for the crudity, and the implied non-intimacy, but it wasn’t within her to apologize directly. She let out a sigh and looked down. “Morton—”

“Some of it was, yeah, it was just – one night, a pleasant romp in the sheets,” Morton said quickly, rushed. “Those relationships, they were just – attraction. A witch asking for a nice time, and my finding it pleasing, or implying I would… be amenable to a more strenuous activity done behind closed doors.”

Karla could feel herself flushing, and tried not to feel bad for what she had asked from him.

“For those that were – more, you have to – to establish mutual respect. Communication. Expectations. You need to ask her, at least.”

Because she felt bad for her words, and for asking him to speak about something he was obviously uncomfortable doing, she sighed and grumped, “Well, at least I cleaned up the workroom before you came home. So there’s that.”

“The workroom?” he asked, voice going suspicious. “What happened in the workroom?”

Karla smiled sweetly and walked away.

“Karla! What did you do in the workroom?”

“Kiss kiss!” she called back, stepping into her library.

***

The worry haunted her, and when Aria returned with the two other ladies in waiting Karla itched to corner her alone and establish – what was it? Open communication and expectations?

But first were all the petitions, and then there was the formal banquet for the reconvening of the Court, and then the orders of business she went over with her the ladies as they advised on the multitude of issues and trade negotiations. Finally, _finally_ , the other two ladies – very nice witches, both older than Karla and Aria, and not afraid to state their minds – retired, and Karla turned to Aria.

“My Queen, make I speak freely?”

Karla swallowed but shrugged one shoulder artlessly. “Of course. Never let it be said that I am not afraid of criticism.”

“You asked for me to be in your First Circle. Is it because you wanted to bed me?”

The question was so out of the blue and so blunt, not bound up in the niceties and polite talk that made up the complicated dance of their world, that Karla was left agape and speechless.

“I thought it was strange you’d want a White-Jeweled witch to be on your lady in waiting. Most of a Queen’s advisors have long and strong knowledge of the land and the people, and are strong enough to afford protection and will to support a Queen’s decision. I remember how your mother ruled, and her ladies in waiting were all Opal or darker, even though she was Purple Dusk.” Aria cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips. “So. If you just want a bed companion, you could have asked. You didn’t have to put me on your advisory council.”

Karla found herself, unaccountably, at a loss for words. After a few moments, she cleared her throat and said, “You know, I’m sure Jaenelle would love you.”

“Is that a yes?” Aria asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Licking her lips, Karla shook her head. “I was – I was attracted to you. Am attracted to you. Still. But I – you were like me. Forthright and strong and sharp. And – well. You can keep up with me. You can keep me humble.”

“I doubt that very much, my Queen,” Aria snorted.

Karla grinned and shrugged. “You of course – there is no pressure, no repercussions. I just find you – I find you very attractive. Sweet. And definitely _not_ disposable, to anyone.”

Aria held her gaze for an uncomfortably long period of time before she sighed. “My mother is not particularly interested in being aristo, or proper – at least in the way my father was. When he found out she was pregnant, he… well, my mother says that for him, it was just a fun tumble in the sheets. He had never intended to have lasting repercussions. And my mother had thought he loved her – until she realized he had chosen to be with her because she was related to the Queen.”

Karla didn’t know how to politely ask whether this answer was Aria accepting or rejecting Karla’s affection.

“I told myself that I didn’t care that I was a White-Jeweled witch, when my sister is obviously a healer, and Summer-Sky-Jeweled. I told myself it was alright because Evitt loves me and my mother – she isn’t the warmest with me but she is concerned with my welfare, deeply. My sister loves me.” Aria took in a breath and then met Karla’s eyes challengingly. “Is this a relationship, or fun?”

Karla – she had exactly one relationship before, in her youth – nothing but teenage fumbling and tentative exploration that had ended barely before they could do anything. She had never experienced anything like the swooping thrill she got when she saw the curve of Aria’s tits, the twist of Aria’s smile, the silken feel of Aria’s hair. She didn’t know if it was love, or commitment, or just an infatuation, but she knew she wished to explore it fully.

“I – I am sure I want a relationship, Lady Aria,” she said, formally. “If you’re amenable.”

With a sharp nod, Aria stepped forward and cupped Karla’s face. Now, at the moment, Karla felt nervous and awkward – it had been years since she had kissed someone she had wanted.

It was soft, and almost too gentle, and after a few heartbeats, Karla leaned into Aria, hands on Aria’s shoulders, and tried to deepen it.

Aria stepped back, cheeks flushed, and grinned. “Well. I’m easily five years older than you, maybe even more. Are you sure?”

“As sure as I can be,” Karla said. “It’s not exactly like I can predict the future exactly.”

“Well…” Aria said, dragging the word out.

Karla found herself laughing again, and her shyness evaporated. It was still just Aria, still the same sharp-tongued witch who didn’t give Karla an inch.

***

The next morning, Karla woke up with Aria’s hair in her face, skin sticky with sweat and pressed against Aria’s side. Aria was splayed out like a star, hair a messy cloud all over the pillows. Sitting up, Karla looked down Aria’s generous body, and her belly throbbed with remembered anticipation and pleasure.

The bright morning sun was coming through the curtains, splaying bright light over Aria’s pale breasts and dusty-rose nipples, beautiful stretch marks splayed over her lower belly. Karla could remember touching that generous flesh, heavy kisses, hard breathing and soft moans. She had never done as much with anyone else, and it was – amazing. Breathtaking.

“Are you going to stare at me all morning?” Aria yawned.

Grinning, Karla leaned down and mouthed at Aria’s neck, making her purr like a cat. “Well,” she breathed against Aria’s shoulder, “I _could_ stare, but we could do something else, if you want?”

“You do have some good ideas sometimes,” Aria chuckled, bringing her hands up to stroke up Karla’s side, lighting fires in Karla’s skin. As Aria shifted, the blankets slid down like watered silk, and Karla’s breath caught at the sight of Aria, naked and spread out.

With a chuckle, Aria tugged Karla down, skin touching skin, bringing Karla’s mouth down so they could kiss. Karla didn’t even care about morning breath, or the fact that they should both be eating breakfast, and probably Parva and Nira were both sitting there, by themselves – her head spun, and she let Aria draw her tongue out, tasted lips and skin, twitching and moaning as Aria’s fingers tugged at her nipple.

They didn’t have time to eat breakfast, but as Karla sat through the meetings, going over the security in the outer edges of Glacia, her stomach rumbled and her heart beat fast.

***

“Oh, oh, Aria, no, let’s – not.”

Aria pulled back, her nose and lips shiny from where she’d been licking between Karla’s legs. “What’s wrong?” she asked instantly.

Karla flushed, feeling unsettled – which, in her defense, was why she answered pettily, “If I wanted something – if I wanted something stabbing my cunt, I’d grab one of those idiotic jumped up cocks out there and bring him in here.”

For a moment, Aria gave her the flattest, deadest stare, and Karla squirmed. Then, she shrugged. “There are other things we can do.”

***

“You’re in a good mood,” Jaenelle murmured.

Karla shrugged a little, smirking. “You really ought to try it yourself. None of that ham-fisted fumbling and no cock to worry about. Best of both worlds.”

Jaenelle eyed her speculatively and then shook her head. “I’m glad you found someone, Sister.”

That sobered Karla a little, enough to have her breath deep. She had never thought that she’d find someone like her. Blood society was so focused on the interplay of male and female, the dance between Queen and Prince, that Karla had thought, for the longest time, she was broken or damaged in some way. She had no idea she could feel this – happy, this carefree. That there would be someone else who would throw the norms of society to the side the way she did.

“I’m glad I did, too,” Karla murmured.

***

“Does she make you happy, my Queen?” Morton asked, looking at Aria across the Winsol celebration.

Karla smiled wistfully. “She does.”

***

Aria hummed a little as Karla sat up in their shared bed. “Are you going riding this morning?”

Karla looked down at Aria fondly. In some ways, she felt like she had lost her virginity, though her barrier was still in place, and it was still a worry that bothered her in the darkness of the night. Aria was her first real love – in fact, her first love at all – and now their time was almost up together.

Aria’s contract was nearly up, and Karla had always known that Aria looked at male and female in the same way, and that Aria wanted children. She wanted a small house, a family. She enjoyed Karla, she enjoyed their time – Karla was sure of it, there was no way Aria could fake for so long, or fool Jaenelle. But Karla had to be realistic. Already, their relationship had cooled. Aria’s eyes wandered more. Aria was moving on.

Aria was light and laughter, sharp-witted and matched Karla sarcastic remark for sarcastic remark. Karla loved mocking other social climbers with Aria at her side. She would miss her dearly.

 “Karla?”

“You know, the most interesting thing happened to me yesterday,” Karla said instead of what she had planned to say. “I had a certain Warlord come to me and try to delicately dance around the fact that you shared my bed.”

Aria squinted in confusion before her face cleared. “Ohh, Raevor. Yeah, he’s pursued me a bit, but I put him off. He’s young.”

Taking almost an inhuman effort to shove her feelings down, Karla smiled wistfully. “You like him too, don’t you?”

Aria sat up, the blankets falling down to bare her breasts, the red rings of kisses standing out brightly in the dark, against the paleness of her skin. “You think I was unfaithful?”

“No. No, not at all,” Karla said, and the darkness gave her seriousness, gave her steadiness. “I don’t want you to think you’re bound to me. Your contract is up next week.”

Aria poked her in the belly, making Karla yelp. “You, my Queen, are too serious. There are many other witches who would make great bedfellows. We had a good relationship, and I regret not a single moment of it.”

Karla fought to keep from sniffling, because she didn’t like being this emotional, she didn’t _like_ being like this, when she knew entering the relationship it could be over the moment a Warlord or Prince seriously pursued Aria.

“My Queen,” Aria murmured, and she pulled Karla close to her, cuddled Karla close. “You are stunning. You are – a snowstorm, a winter chill, a whirlwind. It was my pleasure to share your bed. But even if I were to leave your bed, there is no way I would entertain Raevor. He is… a puppy, in love with the idea of me. No, if anything, I will return to my mother’s house and I will continue to breed horses. If, of course, you don’t offer to renew my contract.”

Those last words threw Karla, and she wiggled back, stared at Aria in surprise. “You want to remain in contract with me?”

“I am your friend first, my Queen, if you would allow it. Just because this was a summer love, and it has wilted, does not mean the fragrance doesn’t remain. You will always be my Queen, and a wonderful partner. I hope I will remain the same to you.”

Karla let out a watery laugh. “I – well, I don’t think you’d be my _Queen_ – but yes.

“Friends.”


End file.
